Acquiescence
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: Domination turns to submission. Dislike turns to attraction. The Empress becomes the Lover.
1. Distance

_**[o1]**_

There was something about her. She couldn't quite lay a finger on it, but something about her was irritating. Frustrating.

They were, of course, polar opposites. One was a work-focused, mature young woman. The other was still a girl. Still ensconced in the trivialities that so served as bane to the youth. Granted, they were both still in high school, and they were only a year apart – by age and education – but the markedly different manners and outlook of each separated them, as black is vastly different from white.

So is that what was troubling her? Is that why she tended to focus more on their differences, rather than on _her _work? _She _was an heiress. She had a bright future before her – carefully planned out by generations of Kirijos – and she need only finish her basic schooling before taking the reigns and leading the group. Just as she was born to do. Just as she was groomed to do. Taught.

So she didn't want to play with the silly thoughts in her head. She didn't want to entertain her own frustration with the younger girl, who seemed more smiles and sunshine than anything else. Everytime she thought of the girl, she felt bile rising. Thinking about her was unbearable, but she just couldn't stop thinking about her.

It seemed like the girl was untouchable. Invincible. And as much as she was irritated by the girl's quips and ceaseless laughter and generally happy attitude, she wanted to learn about her. She wanted to know more about the girl. Wanted to see what the girl was all about, just to stop her _own _unrest.

But of course, there was distance. Wasn't there always?

* * *

_N: This is basically a collection of one-shots, focusing on Mitsuru Kirijo and Yukari Takeba. I don't think there will be a definite number of stories in this collection, but I hope you enjoy reading them. :D_


	2. Smile

**_[o2 – Smile]_**

Of course. Of course Mitsuru felt broken. Who wouldn't be, when one witnesses one's father killed before one's very eyes? There was no more comfort. No more solitude, no more hope, no more _meaning_. Everything was a lie. She had been forced to leave innocence for _nothing._

She wasted her life.

And she spent almost every evening cooped up in a corner in Chagall Café to ease her pain. Not that any amount of caffeine rushing through her system could. If anything, she appreciated the temporary feeling of having the world in her hands. She took comfort in that. She let herself crash down, and she wanted it.

But Yukari wouldn't let her. The girl was just too stubborn.

She was sitting across the table now, watching Mitsuru with an intense, reproachful look. Like a mother to a child, who stole cookies from the jar. But Mitsuru ignored her. She tried to, at least. It was hard. Yukari pestered. And pestered some more.

"It's been the third week, senpai," Yukari said, snatching Mitsuru's fourth cup of coffee for that Friday evening. "I know it's not easy, but give yourself a _rest_."

"You're one to speak," Mitsuru retorted. "Why do you insist on tailing me on nights like these? Haven't you any more important things to do, than to follow me around?" Mitsuru didn't sound like herself. She knew it. But it was the caffeine acting up. She knew that, too.

"I'm not going to stop, _senpai,_until you pull yourself together." Yukari didn't sound like Yukari, either. It felt like they had switched places. "It might sound insensitive, but you know you have to get up."

Mitsuru groaned inwardly. She wanted to reprimand Yukari for pestering her, again and again and _again._

But at least someone cared. She appreciated that. At least someone cared enough to make her smile.


	3. Playtime

**_[ o3 – Playtime ]_**

"You're _serious,_Yukari?"

Mitsuru stared at the slide, feeling defeated. Did she _have_to? It was unbecoming of a young lady to even play with the slide.

"Serious as I'll ever be, senpai," Yukari responded, as she tugged at Mitsuru's skirt and brought her to the slide's ladder. She put her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you've never been on a slide before?" Yukari almost giggled. The way Mitsuru looked at the contraption, one would think Mitsuru was facing a monster.

"No, it's just that-" Mitsuru began, but was cut off short.

"No excuses, senpai. You _have_to do this."

"Umm.."

Mitsuru began to climb up the rungs of the ladder, uncertainly. With each step, she felt as if she was elevating miles above sea level. She wasn't exactly _afraid_of anything, but what if somebody saw her doing this?

"That's it, senpai! You could do it!"

"I'm not really sure if I should, Yukari," Mitsuru said. She was already sitting on the top of the slide, but she could back down. Anytime. If she really wanted to. This was stupid. She actually let Yukari talk her into _playing_. Like children. Since when did she let anyone talk her into doing childish things?

"You should," Yukari said, from behind her, and she was startled to find Yukari mounted on the ladder, looking at her deviously. "You know I know your ticklish points."

A grin. A push. A tickle. And Mitsuru was sent careening down the slide, Yukari laughing hard.


End file.
